


Drunk

by lakhila



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Pool Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakhila/pseuds/lakhila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About an hour and four drinks into the party, I feel the pressure of a body from behind me. I don’t think much of it given how crowded the venue is, but I do take notice when a pair of small hands snakes over my waist to settle on my hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy so this is my first fic ever basically and it kind of morphed into this horrifically long thing that I used to procrastinate doing my homework O-O.  
> Also, I don't condone heavy drinking nearly as much as this fic would imply!  
> Anyway, enjoy Rei cussing way more than he actually ever would. :P

I’m at that state of drunkenness where I couldn’t give a fuck about what the crowd surrounding me thinks. Usually (as _un_ usual as it is at my age, up until recently I have been sober for these parties) it takes me at least half an hour to warm up to the feeling of dancing and acquire the sensation of moving in my own skin, rather than that of piloting an awkward Jaeger with flaily limbs. Right now though, I couldn’t care less whose eyes are on me. All I can think about is the steady beat of music coursing through my body, because fuck, it feels fantastic. I really ought to get drunk for these things more often.

About an hour and four drinks into the party, I feel the pressure of a body from behind me. I don’t think much of it given how crowded the venue is, but I do take notice when a pair of small hands snakes over my waist to settle on my hips. “You look good,” purrs a voice from behind, just audible over the thumping bass. I don’t recognize the voice immediately, but there’s no way in hell I’m going to stop moving just cause some guy’s got his stomach pressed up against my ass. I keep swaying my hips with his hands still locked on them, and I find myself grinning despite myself. I am way too much of a sucker for flattery.

I take my time, waiting for the music to give me an opportunity before I turn around to thank and politely refuse my mysterious would-be suitor. Instead I find myself staring down at the blond mop and heavy lidded, thick-lashed eyes of Nagisa Hazuki, a fellow second year and classmate. “Hey, Rei-chan” he says, shooting me a lopsided grin as he rubs his thumbs over my hipbones and rocks gently to the music. He’s got some disgustingly bright outfit on that doesn’t cover much of anything and his eyeliner is wearing off. Compulsively, I reach out to rub away the black residue from under his eyes, noticing as I do that his lips are slick with gloss. _That probably feels nice…_ I remark absentmindedly, forgetting my hands and letting them linger on the thin skin of his cheeks. 

Nagisa giggles at me. “I’ve never seen you this drunk before! You’re usually so prim and proper. How do you like it? It feels good, right?” he yells slightly over the music. The reminder of how conservative I typically am jars me out of my haze and I hastily remove my hands from his face. I really ought to work on figuring out how to pry his hands off me as well, but perhaps that can wait.

“It feels nice,” I reply honestly. “I’ve never felt this…buttery before. Makes dancing a lot smoother.” As well my speech. God, I hope I wasn’t slurring too much. Nagisa probably thinks I’m shambly enough as it is. 

“I like your dancing,” he says, smiling. “I saw you from across the room and I couldn’t believe it was you. You really work with your assets,” his eyes flicker up and down my form, “It’s really hot.”

I crack a smile, and then full on burst into laughter at the absurdity of me even remotely resembling something sexy. There’s no way he really thinks that. Not me, with my nerdy glasses and dorky haircut that I like considerably, thank you very much, but that I understand does not exactly fall under what most would consider “sexually attractive.” Nagisa really fits that more, actually, in a feminine sort of way. I think I’ve heard that Nagisa dates both guys and girls, and it makes sense that he has mass-market appeal, what with his lean and muscular frame that’s a little too broad shouldered to be feminine but just hippy enough to not quite be masculine. I haven’t really talked to Nagisa much, but he seems really nice. Reaaally nice. And cute. God, why is he so cute? He’s almost a fucking adult he really has no business looking like some doe-eyed androgyne Eros. And despite how hideous those shorts are, the skin underneath them looks smooth and supple. Does he shave his legs?

“Do you shave your legs?” I hear someone say. Oh shit, am I saying that out loud?

Nagisa is barely containing his laughter. “Hahaha, oh my god Rei-chan you are sooo wasted. You just spaced out for like a full minute. Yes, I do, as a matter of fact. Why, d’you wanna feel?” I just catch the mischievous gleam in his eye.

I can feel the heat rising to my face, but I’m too curious at this point to back down. I give him a nod and he takes my hand in his own, leading it down to the side of his upper thigh, only just below those god-awful shorts. Tentatively, I run my fingers over his skin, which definitely does feel smooth, and softer than I imagined. I find my hand venturing further over his the expanse of his thigh… _to get a better idea_ I tell myself. Totally for experimental purposes only. Never mind that I kind of have the urge to reach up behind him and feel up underneath those tiny little shorts, push up the tender flesh of his ass, and spread his cheeks… _Wait what?_

Nagisa’s hand is still resting lightly on mine and his eyes are locked onto my face. “Well?” he asks. “What do you think?”

“I…It’s…” Why does my mouth feel dry all of a sudden? The swallow I take doesn’t help much. “Uh, kind of unusual for a guy.” _Yes. Remember that this is a guy, Rei. You don’t know what the fuck you’re doing with girls, let alone guys._ “But I guess it’s worth the work if you like how it feels, I mean, looks.” _Smooth, Ryugazaki._

“Well, I’m on the swim team, so it’s not that weird.” He leans in as if letting me in on a secret, “It doesn’t actually make you swim any faster, it just feels like it cause of how the water slides up against you.” _God, how is he making this sound obscene?_ “Plus it looks just looks better when you’re in a swimsuit,” he grins. I try my hardest not to picture him shirtless and dripping wet, but I honestly don’t think I’m succeeding. I can’t believe he looks anything less than delectable. 

“I actually don’t know how to swim,” I confess, instantly regretting my words. I would normally never admit that to anyone, let alone someone I’m trying to impress. _(Wait why am I trying to impress Nagisa?)_ But apparently my drunken brain is relying purely on word-association to make it through this conversation, and I want to slap it for making us look basic as hell. Who doesn’t know how to swim at 20 years old?

“Wow, really?” says Nagisa, in a tone far more charitable than I would deserve. “I should totally give you lessons sometime! I could totally see you as a butterfly swimmer.” His eyes sweep across my chest and the breadth of my shoulders and my heart skips a beat.

“S-Sure,” I stutter, trying to regain control of my pulse and not really sure what I’m agreeing to. “That sounds good.”

“Do you want to right now?”

My mind screeches to a halt. “What?”

Nagisa’s hands are tugging at my wrists insistently and I find myself weaving through the dancing crowd out the door and bursting into the warmth of the summer night air. I need to stop and stare, transfixed, at the hundreds of stars that glitter in the inky blue of the sky before us, tiny bursts of light that crown the darkness above me. When I feel a tug at my wrist I look down to see Nagisa shining like a planetary moon front of me. With one hand reached out behind him to pull me into his gravitational pull, he looks back at me with gleaming eyes and an excitement that vibrates off of every inch of his body. A warm breeze runs through his curls as he calls out to me, a huge grin on his face as his small limbs pick up momentum. “Run with me, Rei-chan!” 

I’m drunk. I’m drunk off of screwdrivers and music and the promise of summer vacation in a month. I’m drunk off of this magical satyr of a boy whooping and hollering in front of me. So I can’t help but let the wild howl I didn’t know was building up in me loose into the night air as I stretch my legs in a Bacchic hunt for this mad creature before me. My muscles feel strong and powerful as they propel me through the empty campus, and the energy is sharp and fast whereas the dancing was smooth and mellow. My legs are longer than Nagisa’s and I overtake him, laughing back at him and at the lunacy of our impromptu race. The determination on his face charms me as he tries fervently to catch up with me. I couldn’t care less who we run into now. I sold my sanity for this moment.

“Wait!” Nagisa halts, panting. “You don’t know where you’re going!”

“Oh, you’re right!” I realize, laughing and slowing to a stop.

I trot over to reach him and unthinkingly run my hand through his wind-tossed curls, feeling the sweat pull through his hair. The little moaned sigh that escapes from his mouth in response is made of pure pleasure. I still for a moment, wanting to burn the sound into my memory. My fingers stay tangled into the hair at the back of his head as he gazes at me with slightly wondering eyes, lips still parted and panting, head thrown back and chest heaving. My heart is still racing from the run, and my breaths come out similarly ragged as I lock my line of sight into his, the point of contact between us searing. He looks really fucking good like this. If my blood were not currently occupied with re-oxygenating my muscles, it would no doubt be pooling into other, more…uh, sinful locations.

“The pool is right over there,” Nagisa says, his voice cracking slightly. I slide my hand out of his hair, remembering what our initial mission had been. “Isn’t it closed right now?” I ask. 

“Not if you have a key,” he sings, grinning and reaching into his pocket to pull out the object in question. “The benefits of being vice-captain of the swim team.” 

_I really hope we don’t get in trouble for this._

I take the next few moments of quiet approaching the pool to catch my breath and admire how differently this night has gone from every other night I’ve had since I got into college. Despite having friends to talk to in my classes, my time outside of that has largely been devoted to studying and reading. This has probably been the most physical contact I’ve had with another human being in years, the most lust I’ve felt in—maybe ever. And I now that I’ve felt it, I find myself wanting infinitely more. 

We get to the door and Nagisa slides the key in with little resistance, and I can’t help but think that he’s somehow accomplished a similar feat with me. Suddenly my heart feels wide open for no particular reason at all besides Nagisa’s beguiling smile. I wonder, briefly, if he feels any way similarly about me. 

The lights are all off except for the red glow of the exit signs, and Nagisa pulls out his phone to light our way down the steps of the bleachers to the poolside. Some parking lot floodlights offer some light through the windows, and gradually my eyes adjust. Nagisa appears drained of color, milky white and tinted blue, looking for all the world like a mermaid come to drown me. As we reach the poolside he unceremoniously peels off the tank top he’d been wearing and I’m suddenly blessed with the sight of his naked chest. 

“Cute...nipples,” I mutter, suddenly realizing that I’d spoken aloud when his hands go up to cover them in a faux show of modesty. My face feels like it’s on fire. Seriously, how long does alcohol take to wear off? Because I would really like my filter back right about now.

“You should strip,” he says, as he starts to unbutton his high-waisted shorts. 

Startled, I turn away and hear his pants fall to the ground, see them kicked off to the side with his underwear still in them. My mouth is starting to do that thing where it goes dry again. Surely these abrupt changes in heart rate cannot be good for my health. 

He seems to pause, as if waiting for me to look at him. Then all of a sudden I hear a whoop and a splash and my entire left side is wet.

“Nagisa!” I yelp, my irritation trumping my embarrassment as I shoot him a scowl. His tinkling laugh echoes in the cavernous room. “Come in Rei-chan!” he says, treading water a little ways into the pool. 

Initially hoping to delay my inevitable disrobement, I stumble upon a legitimate excuse: “Nagisa, I really am hopeless at swimming. I end up sinking like a rock. And I am still pretty intoxicated, so it probably would not be a good…”

“Oh, I see! Okay, meet me over at the shallow end!” Nagisa chirps, and dives into the water like a seal. I watch breathless for a moment as he breaststrokes down the length of the pool, looking like a mythical sea creature as he skirts the surface of the water, ripples arcing out in his wake. Then I realize that the only way for me to avoid stripping down in front of him is if I get into the water before he reaches the shallow end. I stumble along the side of the pool, tripping and nearly falling on my face once, before reaching the shallow end with just enough time to quickly shed all my clothes—save my briefs—before covering my lower half in three and a half feet of water.

“Shit it’s freezing!” I somehow was not expecting this. The air of the room itself is warm and muggy, and it’s an odd contrast between temperatures. 

Nagisa must have heard my complaint, because as he swims up he foils all my attempts at modesty by wrapping his arms around my body, cooing, “Don’t worry, Rei, I’ll warm you up.”

“N-Nagisa!” 

My whole body tenses at the full press of the contact. His skin feels slick and I can feel the hardness of his nipples on my back. My heart is pounding in my throat, and I can hear his shallow breaths on my neck. The water enveloping me feels unbearably good as it laps up against my sides, massaging me with just enough pressure to feel like an entity of its own. The thought of Nagisa adding to the water’s ministrations sends a jolt down my abdomen. He’s right, I’m heating up very quickly.

“A-ah, maybe we should start the lesson.” Before I physically attack you. 

“Don’t feel like it,” he replies cavalierly. 

“Eh?”

Nagisa’s malicious grin is evident in his voice. “You didn’t think I brought you here and stripped you down to give you _swimming_ lessons, did you?” 

Suddenly I am incapable of registering anything other than the wet press of Nagisa’s naked body up against me. My heart is pounding with alarming force. 

“I sit behind you in history, did you know?” He says, massaging up and down my arms. “I have a great nice view of your hands, Rei-chan. You can’t blame me for wondering what they’d feel like on me.” 

_Fuck oh my god._

“And it’s reaaally hard to pay attention with muscles like these right in front of me. I’m a big sucker for biceps,” he giggles lowly. “Not to mention, you’re always super adorably enthusiastic when you answer questions. Makes me wish you were as into me as you are into history. 

“I really want to know what you’re like,” His words are low and filled with lust. “What it’s like to be with you.” 

_Oh lord I am so fucking screwed._

“Rei,” Nagisa breathes into my ear. He sounds young and vulnerable. “I’ve wanted you for so long… _ah._ ” His voice is needy and desperate, and the sharp intake of breath that punctuates it goes straight to my cock. His lips press wet and insistent on my neck while his hand slides up to my chest, caressing my hardened nipples and allowing a shaking gasp to escape from my mouth without warning. _Fuck fuck fuck! shit._ His other hand pushes up and down my spine at an agonizingly slow pace while he nips at my back and shoulder. I can feel his hips rutting up against me, the soft hardness of his cock pressing into me and I shudder unwillingly. “I’ve watched you all year. Rei, you have no idea how fucking hot you are.” _What? What am I hearing?_ He’s pleading my name like a prayer, but who am I to worship?

I turn around to face him, incredulous to find his eyes blown wide, his wet hair dripping in tendrils onto his bare shoulders and rivulets of water pooling in his collarbone and trailing down his chest. I fight the sudden urge to put my mouth against his pulse and suck the water from the soft divets of his skin until he’s dry and begging me for more, the desire to kiss him deep and hard and plunge into him so that he’s filled with nothing but me. I need to do something right now…

But. 

“Nagisa,” I say, hoping, needing for him to prove me wrong. “I don’t believe you.”

His face contorts with something like irritation, and he pulls back from me. He meets my gaze squarely and says offendedly, “What? I’m not just some truck stop whore, Rei.” He puts a hard emphasis on my name, a far cry from the adoring way he’d said it last. “I don’t just fuck whoever’s around just to get off.”

“T-That’s not what I meant!” I stammer. Which is true. _What an abrupt change, not to mention pretty slut shaming._ “It’s not that there’s anything wrong with that even, I mean, I just…I’m having trouble believing that, well, anyone would be sexually attracted to me, let alone you.” Damn, I can feel my face heating up yet again. The added distance and the potential visibility of my half-hard erection through my soaked briefs doesn’t help. If it’s not perfectly obvious that I’m a virgin by now, I add quietly, “I-It’s not like I’ve ever done this sort of thing before.” 

His expression softens somewhat at my words, and he watches me for a bit as I struggle to meet his eyes. “Do you…would you prefer it if it…if your first time was with someone else?” His words are cautious, much more careful and hesitant than they have been since he first approached me on the dance floor, but his tone is serious. “I don’t want to do this if you don’t want to.”

I feel an ache in my chest that is unrelated to the throbbing in my lower regions, and I feel a surge of affection for this boy who I only really met, what, maybe an hour ago? I can feel the tension start to ease off of my face and out of my shoulders. Whatever impulse drove Nagisa to me, and however little he knows me, he obviously respects me enough to halt his mission if I will it. That acknowledgment of my control is actually more flattering than the heated whispers he had breathed down my neck. 

I push up my glasses, trying to hide the satisfaction I feel at being given an upper hand. The heady lack of inhibition that brought me here has faded, and my head feels a lot clearer, so I allow myself a moment to think logically about the situation I’ve found myself in:

1\. A gorgeous naked boy in front of me wants to “be with” me.  
2\. I’m submerged in the shallow end of a pool with just my underwear on, despite not knowing how to swim.  
3\. There is no condom or lube in sight. Unless Nagisa packs way more into those tight shorts than seems possible.  
4\. I’m still somewhat drunk but also hard as fuck. 

I take a slow breath out, glancing a look at Nagisa, whose brows are furrowed with cute little line of concern between them. Who am I kidding. I want him. Now. Obstacles be damned. 

“Do you have any STI’s?” I ask. That may be one obstacle I’m not willing to ignore.

“No,” he replies unhesitatingly. “I just got checked out last month.”

_Oh thank god._

I grab him by the waist and pull his hips up against me, hard. My lips covering his mouth stifle the startled gasp that flies from his throat. I’m kissing him wet and deep now like I wanted to since I saw him dripping and naked in front of me. My cock grinds against his experimentally through the wet fabric between us and he breaks away to release my name in shuddering breaths. The low burn in the pit of my stomach makes me want to tease him, and I kiss him forcefully once, my stronger arms holding his body tight and flush against mine, before lowering my mouth to nip at the delicate skin underneath his ear. 

“Show me why I should want you, Nagisa.” I growl into his neck. 

His lashes flutter at the feral groan of my voice, so different from its usual cadence. I really ought to lose control more often, because it’s delightfully fun. 

“Rei,” he breathes airly, like he dying, before he kisses me wantonly now, wrapping both legs around me and lifting his body so he can kiss me from above. My hands hold him up easily with the help of the water curling around us. I can feel his heart hammering against mine, his smooth nimble fingers tangled in my damp hair, his hard cock pressed up against my stomach. His mouth is sweet, like candy, but it’s slowly devouring me. 

His hands travel down my neck, thumbing my collarbone and sweeping over my shoulders. He looks down at me like I’m a cake he’s been told not to eat. “Dammit Rei, you’re making it really difficult for me to take my time with you right now.” I give him a smirk at that. 

He takes off my glasses, setting them carefully away from the pool’s edge, and thank god I’m nearsighted because I can still see all but the finest features of his face. His lips are raw and swollen, the gloss and eyeliner completely washed off. He looks more masculine without the makeup, but somehow younger too, and angelic. My stomach twinges at the thought of corrupting him. 

“How old are you, anyway?” I ask him.

“Old enough,” he says, kissing down the side of my neck. I angle my head back appreciatively to allow him better access. “Nineteen. Why, do you want to know my middle name, too?” he teases.

I turn to press him up against the side of the pool, pushing up against him so he can feel the whole length of me through my underwear and we moan simultaneously at the sensation. 

“I want to know everything about you.” 

My hands roam over his body as I kiss him this time, taking my time to feel the bone and muscle under the soft slickness of his skin. The muted whimpers and twitches he makes as I wander down to his hipbones, dangerously close to his bare cock, sound like music to my ears. The pulsing ache of my own erection grows increasingly stronger, but I break away just before reaching Nagisa’s, eliciting a groan of frustration. 

Instead I move quickly up to finger the hard buds of his nipples, tonguing the base of his throat and making him throw his head back in a wordless cry. 

“Aa-ah!” His breaths are fast and panting now, his voice high and unrestrained. My mouth moves over a nipple to lap hungrily at it and I can feel my resolve to continue tease him slipping. “Aah Rei! Please!”

I pause, breathing heavily and trying to restrain my body from reeling out of control. “Lie down,” I order. 

I feel a bit sorry for him given how rough the side of the pool is, but seeing him push up out of the water and lie back, his milky white body and reddened cock spread out prone before me, I really couldn’t give a fuck. I feel myself licking my lips like a wild animal. I kind of like the idea of his soft ass rubbing up against the hard concrete. 

His calves still dangle in the water and I take the opportunity to run my tongue along one of them, savoring in its smoothness. Teasingly, I spread apart his knees, which come apart without hesitation. 

I rub my hands up and down his thighs and I notice him watching me, trembling. “Are you cold?” I ask, jokingly, part of me hoping to use the same line he used on me. 

“Rei, just touch me already,” he whines.

Chuckling to myself, I lean my upper body out of the pool and move my mouth up closer to his erection. 

“I see it’s not just your legs that you keep hairless.”

“Rei, for the love of god, if you don’t touch me _right now_ I’m going to throw you off into the deep end.”

Clutching at the tender flesh of his upper thighs, I ghost my lips across his twitching cock, earning me a moan and a spurt of precum from the tip. Although I’ve never done this before, I’ve know enough about my own to have an idea of what feels good. Not to mention that Nagisa’s cock is just as adorable as the rest of him, making my mouth water a bit at the thought of tasting it.

My lips are closed as I run my mouth across the length of him, pausing occasionally to suck at a side, my fingers stroking the other. I relish in the thick heat and smell of him, nuzzling my face and nosing into it while inhaling deeply. I can hear Nagisa’s breathing pick up, and I feel him tense and throw his head back when I lick a stripe of wetness from his balls all the way up to the tip. 

“Rei…” he breaths, watching me with drunken, lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. I keep my eyes locked onto his face when I pull the tip of him into my mouth and suckle.

“Nnng! Aah, Jesus!” he screams, tears forming at his eyes while I mine are trained on him, taking in every second of his moment of pleasure. 

His precum is sweet, and it makes me rut up against the side of the pool, hoping to gain friction while his cock is still inside me. My dick gets harder as he bucks up into me involuntarily, gasping “s-sorry!” when I gag at the sudden intrusion. Instead, my eyes roll back and I moan around him, lapping and sucking at him harder until he’s thrusting into me with abandon. I can sense his mounting pleasure in the volume and rising cadence of his voice.

“Rei, Rei! If you don’t stop, I’m going to—“

That’s all I have to hear. I pull off of him quickly, tightening my fingers at the base of his cock. He groans in frustration but I’m not ready for this to end, not just yet. 

“Are you going to return the favor?” 

I see his eyes widen at my brashness, see him stand up quickly and tell me “Wait here” and scamper off. I’m suddenly terrified that I’ve been duped and that he’s going to leave me here, alone and hard in a pool in the middle of the night. But instead he hurries back, dick bobbing, with something large and flat in one hand. 

“Thought this would make things more comfortable,” he says, as he lays out a mat he must have gotten from somewhere and settles down onto it.

“Smart.” I tell him, pulling myself out of the pool. 

Nagisa’s eyes follow the water falling off my body, staring in a way that makes the heat rise to my face. His gaze rolls over me, taking me in like I’m a greek god, his mouth parted as if he’d forgotten it was open. I suddenly feel self-conscious kneeling in front of him, my wet briefs uncomfortably tight around my hardened cock. Nagisa apparently doesn’t notice, since he can’t seem to take his eyes off of my crotch. 

“That looks…uncomfortable,” he says, in a tone that sounds like he meant ‘fantastic.’ 

“Yeah,” I admit. “It’s been like that for a while.”

“Hmmm, you should let me take care of it” he purrs, crouching onto his hands and knees before me, ass jutting up into the air in way that does not help the tightness in my briefs in the slightest.

Suddenly his mouth is pressed up against my clothed erection, heat enveloping me from over the fabric. My mouth falls open wordlessly, and I roll my hips instinctively, pushing up into his face hard enough to move it backwards. 

Nagisa’s muffled hum seems to indicate that he appreciates it, and he runs his hands around the back of my thighs, tugging down at the waistband of the briefs. His doe-like eyes gaze up at me innocently, but the teeth concealed by his rosebud lips bite at the fabric, dragging it down my cock. 

“ _Goddamn_ ,” I hiss.

“You’re so beautiful, Rei.” He whistles lowly at the sight of me fully hard and exposed in front of him. “You’re even bigger than I expected. Do you think it will fit?” he says in an over-the-top pornographic imitation of seduction that I’m ashamed to say works incredibly well.

Nagisa seems far more skilled when he takes in as much as he can of me into his mouth, making up for the rest with his hands. His pace is fast and relentless, jerking and sucking hard till my vision starts to go black. The sight of his lean naked body, bent over and fixed around my cock, brings me frantically closer to the edge. I can see him pumping and toying at his own erection even as he takes mine, and when he flashes a look up at me with desperate need in his eyes I need to push him off of me, panting, to stop myself from falling over it. 

“Awww, dammit, Rei, I wanted you to cum in my mouth,” he whines, sounding genuinely disappointed. 

“Sorry.” I squeeze my eyes tight, trying not to let his words affect me too strongly, my cock leaking and throbbing with denied orgasm. I take a moment to pause and catch my breath before telling him curtly, “I wanted to try something else.”

Nagisa looks at me with such willingness and openness that I want to scoop him up in my arms, take him home and hold him hostage in my bed so that we can experiment with pleasuring every inch of our bodies, forgetting that the world around us exists. Instead I bring his face up to mine to kiss him sweetly, as tenderly as I can convey, lingering in the warmth of him and the taste of myself in his mouth.

Gently, wordlessly, I turn him around, pressing my cock against the cleft of his ass with a groan and breathing deeply into the wet curls of his hair. 

“Nnn….” _So soft._

I grab ahold of his neglected erection, my much larger hand encompassing it. I thumb over the slit as I rock into him from behind, feeling the hot shuddering moan course through his body as my other hand slides over his chest to play with his nipples.

“God, I want to fuck you so badly,” I groan, grinding into his ass. 

My mouth moves without my bidding it. “I want to watch you come apart, writhing underneath me when I put my cock all the way inside of you and fuck you senseless until you can’t see straight.” My grinds morphs into thrusts, and my hand pumps his cock in time.

“I want you bent over, tied up, covered in cum and begging me for more, screaming my name with your fists clenched in my sheets.” Nagisa’s loud, so very loud, and the lewd slap of our fucking mixed with his uncontrollable cries spurs me on and I bite at his neck. “I want you to dream of me and wake up so hard you plunge your fingers knuckles deep into your ass and pretend it’s me, drooling and biting at your pillows so your neighbors don’t hear.”

“Rei, Rei!” My thrusts are becoming more erratic, the hand at Nagisa’s cock frantic and insistent, and his nails dig into my hips as he pushes me forward into him even as he grinds back on me. My breath is hot and wet at the back of his neck, my mind blank and filled with intense need as I shove my cock hard into the cleft of his fucking plush little ass.

“Rei, I’m going to cum!” Nagisa’s words are strangled and stuttered as the tension within him builds unbearably. I thrust into him even harder, pumping him faster and faster until all at once I feel him tense, his whole body jerking and shaking and a final agonized cry flinging from his chest just as hot pearls of white shoot from his aching cock. 

“Ahh, ahnn, _Ah!_ ” he screams, bucking into me as he rides out his orgasm. I swallow as tears form at my eyes, the building pressure in me reaching a peak. I call out his name as I cum hard onto his ass, my hips thrusting pathetically as the pleasure of fucking him washes over me. 

My cock slides over my own cum as I grind into him, spilling out even more onto the cleft of his ass. Moans fall from me uncontrollably as waves of pleasure course through me, my heart hammering as the blood slowly flows back to my head until we’re both left panting, slick with sweat and cum and pool water.

“Ahhhhh,” Nagisa falls back onto the mat, chest heaving and flushed, looking utterly fucked out. My limbs feel boneless as well, and I lie down next to him, breathing hard in silence as we wait for our pulses to climb back down to normal.

I’ve just about caught my breath when Nagisa’s hand finds mine and intertwines our fingers together. 

_Great, just when I thought my heart rate was back to normal._

“That was amazing, Rei. I can’t believe that was your first time.”

“W-Well,” I stutter, reaching to push up my glasses and embarrassingly finding them absent. “It was really quite easy to go with the flow with you as a partner.”

I feel a squeeze on my hand and look over to find Nagisa beaming at me. His smile is pure radiant sunshine and I feel a warmth flooding my chest that has nothing to do with the temperature.

_I really ought to get drunk more often._

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice while commenting! I basically just did this for fun. Expect nothing from me in the future. This was a stress-induced fluke


End file.
